It Happen on Halloween's night
by Daruku Janubu
Summary: What happens when the joy of Christmas meets the horror of Halloween? What secret may be discovered while Kairi Clause meets Sora Skellington? and what does a guy named Riku have to do with all this?
1. Christmas surprise

Disclaimer: I Don't own Kingdom Hearts, ….obviously… and sadly…

An old story says… Every hundred years in Christmas Eve, Santa travels to the human world with a real special mission. He would select from all the children the one with the purest heart. The chosen kid will have the greatest honor of all, becoming Santa's personal assistant for the rest of his or her life. Only the joy of Christmas will surround the kid's heart and will be rise up as part of Christmas Town.

That legend couldn't be more true to Kairi Clouse, as she was the one chosen by Santa, and have been in the joyful town of Christmas since she was six. Now she was fifteen and she couldn't be happier. Every single creature was kind to her, she seem to have the ability to light up everybody's day when around. But no one could love her more than Santa and his wife. The pair were so happy to have Kairi with them that they officially declare her there adoptive daughter. Her happy attitude, her never fading smile, her dedication in work and a little glint of mischief in her eye make her almost the representation of the spirit of Christmas.

That day wasn't different. She was helping one of the elder elves in his job. Cid was known for his great skills with machinery and for that he was the one in charge of checking out the toy making machines from time to time. Kairi's job was to take note of everything the old elf mumbled about, even thought she didn't have the slightest idea of what he was talking about.

"We need a new pericopulus to put in the machinderu of the machine 01252345 for doll stuffing…"He said while adjusting his goggles over his eyes. Kairi let out a sigh. Cid could really say strange things and never take a pause to breath when he was deep in though "well, I believe that should be all for now, again thank you for your help dear" Kairi let out a happy smile.

"Never mind it, I love to help"

Then out of nowhere

AHHHHH!

A desperate scream was heard.

Kairi and Cid looked at each other before starting to run in the direction of the sound. With every step more screams could be heard.

"What is wrong with this people, what in the name of Christmas could make them scream like that?!" grunted Cid while biting hard on the stick in his mouth.

"Don't know, but it seems to be coming from the box wrapping room"

When they reached the door they notice… well… that there was no door, and inside were several running and screaming elves, acting as if the end of the world was near. Kairi spotted one of her friends when she was trying to get over a box like everyone else was.

"Selphie, What is going on?!" the young elf ignored her completely so Kairi continue trying to call someone's attention.

By that time, Cid decided that he had had enough of this. He took a little radio like object and turn to the young woman.

"Kairi" he said "You may like to cover your ears dear"

By the look on the elder's face she knew it was better to obey. As soon as she had covered them, a great and evil grin appeared in Cid's face while he breathed in and then…

"EEEENOOOUUUGGHH!!!!"

The sound of that one word echoed thru all the elves skulls effectively paralyzing them on the spot. Even Kairi felt dizzy and she was covering her ears.

"That's more like it" Cid said after turning off his little device "Now, will someone be kind enough to explain why such racket?!"

A young blonde elf walked towards them while massaging his sore ears.

"Yeez, Old man, was there really a need to do that?"

"Well Tidus, since everyone in here were ignoring us, I believe that there was a need to do it" then he put on his evil smirk and said "oh, and if you call me old man again I'll make sure you'll wake up every morning with my beautiful voice near your pillow amplified THIRTY times it's CAPACITY!" Tidus cowered behind Kairi at the idea, making Cid smile "Ok, since you're the first to RECOVER you TALKING ABILITY, you'll have the honor of explaining, what happened here!!"

Suddenly, Tidus turned very pale and run to the security of his box top, there he stuttered one word.

"S-S-Spi-spider!" At hearing the world all the other elves started to look around in an almost paranoiac way.

"Spider? You mean you wrecked havoc because of a stupid spider?!" Cid was starting to get really mad.

"It isn't normal!" Said one

"It is an enormous spider!" said Selphie "Quickly, Kairi, get over a box before it catches you!"

"Selphie it can't be that bad"

"It is that bad, even worse, ya!"

"Wakka, you too?!" yelled Cid in anger "I can't believe it, all of you cowering over a spider when there's so much work to do. At all this, where is that stupid insect?!"

"It's not an insect, it's an arachnidan!" said Selphie.

"It could be my grandmother in boxers and even then I wouldn't care!" Cid was starting to think seriously about killing someone _'common Cid, think about the carols, no child would like to sing "a murder in Christmas town"'_

"Cid, please calm down" said Kairi "now, would someone please tell me where the terrible spider is?"

"THERE!!" yelled one of the elves in desperation while a big spider came out from behind some boxes. It was black with Yellow stripes and eight menacing eyes, but what called the attention was that it was almost as big as your monitor is.

"HOLY BEAR STUFFING! THAT THING IS, as big as… well SOMETHING BIG!" yelled the elder.

"We told you so!" answered the whole room.

Cid just glared at them.

"Oh, common guys, it's not that terrible" Kairi started to walk towards the spider to prove her point but was stopped by Cid's trembling hand.

"No Kairi... don't get near… it could be poisonous"

"Maybe, but it looks really scared" It was a fact really; the spider's legs were shaking while it looked for a way out.

"More reason to stay away, silly animals like the insects…"

"Arachnidan!" yelled the whole room.

"WHATEVER!" the elder was really losing his cool, and that wasn't good "what I want to say is that scared animals are unpredictable" he insisted "Back of-off and l-let a man take care of everything"

Kairi looked at him as if he was joking.

"You got to be kidding me, right? You're trembling and stuttering and you still want to play hero?" She pushed his hand and continued walking.

Cid blushed a little at her statement and then cleared his throat.

"Ok… you can go, but don't do something risky!"

Kairi ignored the cries of the elves that tried to convince her to stop walking. She spotted a big and empty box and took it with her.

"Now" said in front of the spider "I don't want to hurt you and I know you don't want to hurt me, so… stay right were you are and I'll make this quick"

Spider was trembling but surprisingly didn't move to escape or attack. Kairi used this as an advantage and with the great skill she had to envelope gifts, she trapped the spider in the box and close it before it could get out even thought the creature did not put any resistance.

"There, end of the problem" every elf cheered at Kairi their new Hero!

"Okay, now we have to get rid of it!" exclaimed Wakka taking a Hammer from a box.

"What? NO! "Kairi stood protectively in front of the box "It didn't harm anyone, so there's no need to harm it!"

"And what do you want? To make it our pet or something?" asked the grumpy Selphie.

"NO way!" yelled everyone.

"Kairi let's be rational about this. That thing doesn't belong in Christmas Town and is delaying our already delayed work" explained Cid.

"Well, then we should take it to the forest. I bet that's were it came from!"

"We?" Tidus looked at her as if she was crazy "I won't take that thing anywhere!" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then I'll do it!"

"Kairi, you've got work to do!"

"Santa doesn't need me right now, and I already finished helping you, so I have spare time, more than enough to get this poor creature home, that way you may go back to work"

"But, Kairi…"

"NO buts elder Cid, I'm going and that's final!"

Ooo

Hope You like It

If you did, please review!


	2. The prince of halloween

Prince of Halloween

It was starting to get dark and Kairi was starting to regret her words. What would her dad say if he knew she was walking alone in the forest with a potentially dangerous arachnidan in a box past six? Not something good. The animal had stayed still inside the box after a few minutes of being carried. Kairi was grateful of that because the spider wasn't exactly light.

The big trees were old and a little darkened, not the usual things Kairi was used to. No lights, no laughs, just silence occasionally disturbed by the wind. Kairi decided that it was enough of walking; after all, she was already in the forest, so the spider could find its way to home. Slowly and carefully she placed the box down and untied it opening slightly. A few seconds later, the spider started to come out making sure it was safe.

"Well… your free now, go home" Kairi said "Oh, and please don't go back to Christmas town… they might hurt you if you do"

Kairi turned around and started to walk but then she stopped. The spider was blocking her way.

"Um… could you please move?" she said. When the spider didn't react she decided to go around it, but as soon as she tried the spider blocked her way again "um…" Kairi was starting to get nervous "Your already free… you should go home"

Kairi tried many times, but every time she moved the spider did too and blocked her way.

"What do you want!?" she yelled in frustration "don't you want to go home?!"

The spider started to move his body up and down, Kairi swore it was nodding.

"You…you understand me?" the spider nod again to Kairi's shock.

"Ok…. This is not normal…" '_Geez Kairi what an understatement' _she thought to herself "well… is there something you want?" the spider nod again "what?"

Then the creature moved a little in one direction and then turned around to Kairi before bouncing a little.

"You… want me to fallow you?" she asked, her voice curious and afraid at the same time.

The spider just turned around and moved more in the direction before turning around again.

"I'll take that as a yes" and the girl started to fallow it.

Ooo

After walking for almost half an hour Kairi arrived to a clearing in the forest. She had never seen such place before, there were many strange trees in a circle and all of them had a strange drawing that appeared to be some kind of door.

The spider went to one door and bounced again to call Kairi's attention. Kairi looked at the door, it was some kind of pumpkin picture but it had a rather menacing face carved. The spider climbed the tree and using one of its furry eight legs signalized to the doors handle.

"You want me to open it?" all the spider's eyes looked at Kairi with some pleading behind them "Ok…"

Kairi took the handle and after a few seconds of pondering with herself she opened the door.

Behind it there was only a big black hole, she looked inside it, but there was nothing but endless darkness… she wasn't expecting nothing great but definitely she expected something more.

The spider looked at her with a little of glee on its eyes and then without warning it jumped into the black Vortex.

"Wait…." Kairi tried to reach for it worried that it may kill itself if it fell but she couldn't keep her own balance and end up falling too "Ahhhh!"

Kairi closed her eyes waiting to feel the impact against the floor, but no pain came so she decided to open her eyes. What she saw was surely more than she had expected. She was in the ground of a rather scary clearing on a really more than spooky forest. Al the trees were dead and curvy looking. There wasn't snow anywhere just dirt, it was cold but didn't gave her that sensation of happiness she use to feel when in home.

The young girl sited up and started to look everywhere for the spider, it wasn't there anymore… neither were there the doors, meaning one thing, she was lost and alone.

Ooo

Many times they taught her that when you're lost you should stay in one place so someone can find you, but something just told her that no one will come for her if she jus stayed still. So she walked and walked till she finally could see the moonlight at the forest end. _"Have I been out all this time? Oh, no, dad and mom will get worried"_ she thought but suddenly something distracted her from her worries.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Won't you like to see something strange? _

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween_

Kairi searched with her eyes for the source of the voice and noticed a big and old graveyard … and the voices seemed to come from underground.

_This is Halloween; this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

Suddenly rotten hands started to come out of the floor. Kairi bit her tongue trying hard not to scream. There where dead people… dead people coming out of their graves… skeletons, rotten bodies, ghosts, everyone singing as they started to walk towards an old big building… and the most unbelievable part? Everyone knew the same song…

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
in this town of Halloween_

In any occasion Kairi would have run away by now if it weren't for the fact that she was dying of both fright and curiosity. And in the fight between his rational fear and her child curiosity, the child broke any rationality left, so she ended up fallowing this bizarre group from a save distance.

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

(a.n: Quite obviously)

When Kairi neared the building she could se a man with a ratter strange face and a suit with an insignia that read mayor.

"Everyone, hurry up! Our king of Halloween has big and terrific news!"

Halloween? What was Halloween? Kairi was feeling a dull sensation in the bottom of her stomach and the adrenalin rushing thru her veins kind of turned off her common sense. The young woman entered the building when everybody was already inside and hid behind a pillar.

"My fellow nightmares, please, May I have your attention" The room went silent as a spotlight fell over one creature standing on a podium. It was a skeleton in a black white striped tuxedo. Kairi didn't understand why but she felt pure terror and also a warm sensation at its appearance, that was all that kept her from screaming.

"As we all know, I've always taken over the job of organizing our great festivities and making sure everyone will scream and cry of fright!" the whole room cheered and whistle to this skeleton man "And while there's Halloween there's got to be a pumpkin king"

"Hale to the pumpkin king!" yelled a man that looked like a wolf and everyone followed him.

The skeleton's mouth spread on a wide grin.

"Please, please, calm down" he said making them keep silence "The reason I called you all is to communicate you of one of my biggest decisions" everyone started to murmur "I Jack Skellington have decided to give up the title of Pumpkin King!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Kairi looked up and saw the 'mayor' losing his balance making the spotlight to move.

"Wha-What?!" yelled the mayor "You can't do that! How I am suppose to prepare Halloween without your help? I'm just an elected official I can't do this by myself!"

The whole room started to make a fuss over the proclamation.

"Please… calm down… please…" the skeleton tried but it didn't seem to work. A frown appeared on his skull and he took the microphone. Kairi just felt some kind of familiarity and decided to cover her ears just in time, for after she did it, the skeleton let out a horrific moan paralyzing everyone in the spot "That's more like it"

"_Wow he acts like the elder"_ she thought.

"Please, you didn't let me finish my explanation. For you'll see, I will stop being the pumpkin king, but I won't leave Halloween to its own, I would pass down the title to someone worth of it" everyone looked at their 'king' "its part of an idea that came to me some time ago. I've been the king for centuries, with someone new as the king, fresh and more frightening ideas will be born and Halloween will be even greater!" This time the whole room clapped in admiration "So after looking for many years between all the nightmares born in Halloween town I finally succeeded in finding the one mind sharp enough to be my successor, a creature that really knows the meaning of fear, the one you'll one day referred to as the Pumpkin king!"

Suddenly Kairi felt as if the room had become as cold as ice, the candles in the walls where blew out. Out of nowhere a black mist started to enter, everyone in the room turned to look at it. And it started.

Several shadows emerged from the mist, looking like black living clothes even ghosts; they wrapped themselves on many of the creatures showing yellow bright eyes. Many in the room started to scream as some of the shadows turned into claws that grasped the feet of the monsters. One of the shadows went up to Kairi, but just looked at her and turned back to the others in the room. Then all the shadows gathered in a corner of the ceiling and a figure emerged from it. Kairi looked biting hard on her lip to stop from screaming. It was a boy, around her age she guessed, he had dark brown hair, dead pale skin that blackened around his dark blue aggressive eyes. He had a snarl on his face making him look more threatening while showing his pointy pair of fangs. His clothes were really strange, black baggy (clown looking) pants, pointy shoes, a black vest with white bat wings patterns, and two black bat wings sprouted from his back. The boy looked at all the creatures in the room as if reading their souls before letting a loud and scaring growl. Everyone shivered before clapping and cheering at the demonstration, everyone except from Kairi who was covering her ears trying to stop herself from crying, she had to get away now.

"Undead and nightmares, my future replacement, Sora Skellington!" was the last she heard before running away.

Ooo

Wow, I did finish the second chapter!

Hope you like it so far, I'll try to hurry and post, I usually will be posting this after updating my other fanfic, so please be patient, and review.

See ya later!

XD


	3. Candy Bar

DIsclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Gomen... I always get confused with their names... it's kinda embarassing n///n

But I have corrected it, so hope you like it.

Candy bar

Sora was jumping with excitement as he went behind the scenario, a huge grin on his face let his fangs shine with the little light there was. He couldn't help himself, he was very happy.

"Sora, an impressive presentation" the young vampire turned around to face the rag doll he loved to call mom.

"You think so?!" he said almost laughing "Did you saw them?! They screamed and shiver in fright!" the doll clapped as he started to jump "I sure scare them!" then he got immobile "I hope, well… that Jack felt I did a good job…"

Sally walked towards the young nightmare, a smile on her stitched face.

"I'm sure he was proud of you Sora, I surely was" she said. Almost instantly the boy recovered all his hyperactivity "That's more like you…. Oh, wait I almost forgot!"

Sora turned to her and found her holding something on her hand under an old clothe.

"What's that?" he asked in innocent curiosity.

"Well… since now you are officially the pumpkin prince, Jack and I thought it would be a good idea if you had a symbol of that" she retire the clothe and saw how Sora's face beamed from happiness "So I made this for you"

"For…. For…for me?" he stuttered. In Sally's mind Sora just looked very cute at the moment "R-r-really? For real?" he said looking at her with hope.

"Completely, take it" she said.

"Than-thanks…" he slowly took the object in his hands, a sense of proud inside him as he observed it. For many it was just a mask, for him it was like a dream come true. It was the mask of a pumpkin face, a very original one, and more than that, it was made by the lovely queen of Halloween, for him, Sora, just a common nightmare till Jack accepted him in his family. Sora put it over his head, since it was small it couldn't go over his face "I like it very much!"

"So do I" the two turned around and saw Jack entering the area "A lovely item that surely is symbol of your future charge. Frightening idea my dear" he said to her, then turned around to look at Sora again "Um… but there is something…what could it be…." He got near Sora who looked a little nervous "Aha!" using his skeleton hands he took the mask and put it almost over his right eye "Now it's perfect"

Sora smiled at the thought of Jack liking his appearance.

"Sora, that was indeed a very frightening introduction, but I want you to know this, if you're going to be my replacement, then I expect you to become even scarier, is that understood?" he said in a serious tone.

"Yes Sir!" answered Sora with a determinate tone "I promise I'll become as much scarier I can be, I'll make them scream and cry in fright!"

Jack got very happy at seeing Sora's enthusiasm.

"I know you will, that's why you're my knew son, and I will teach you everything you need to know about nightmares" at hearing the word son Sora beamed again, Jack laughed because of that "I like your enthusiasm… by the way, the mayor is going to come to dinner tonight, he wants to get to know you better Sora, after all we have all to remember that: He's only an elected official and can't do this by himself" the last statement was said by the three creatures.

"I know that very well" Sora said between laughs.

"Hahaha, he can be annoying sometimes but is the only nightmare that offers to become mayor, so what else can you do? besides he really works hard and puts a good face to everything"

"More like puts his two faces to anything" cleared Sally.

"Exactly, Sally you always have the right answers!" exclaimed Jack, then turned around to Sora "I want you to be prepare because he might be worried about your future position, so be as most confident as you can tonight"

"Understood, I'll make him believe in me... but… since for dinner I still have an hour left…."

"Yes?" asked Jack curiously.

"May I go to find Zero? I want to tell him about my presentation! Scary please?" He begged with an adorable expression.

"Oh…" Jack couldn't deny it, that face could kill him… well… again…. "Ok, you may go, but remember I want you at home in an hour, you don't want to be late for your first meeting with the mayor, now do you?" Jack put a grim expression giving his statement the strength of dare.

"(gulp) … no worries… I'll be back" with a nervous smile he started to get away but before leaving, he gave Sally a quick hug.

"Hahaha, that boy is really something!" said Jack wrapping one arm around his beloved wife.

"He sure is Jack, but you didn't have to scare him now"

"Why not? It gives him something to look forward to, besides, I want to stay as his idol as much time as possible"

"Jack, what ideas you have?" she giggled a little as he started moving with her as if dancing on a melody that only them heard on their hearts.

"It's just that he seems as the perfect representation of Halloween… I want to enjoy rising him as much as I can" he spin her a little and continue the waltz.

"I know what you mean… his scary but innocent in heart, he's dark but mischievous, his serious but childish at the same time… I'm happy his part of our home"

"Me too, and He'll be for a long time!" As the waltz finished he took her on a lovely hug.

Ooo

Sora was humming the song of Halloween as he remembered the scared faces of the people inside the auditorium… they were priceless… since he had the ability to split his shadow into those creatures like dark clothes (almost like a heartless but less definite) he could appreciate the sight for many different points… but there was something strange… he remembered a creature that was different from anyone he had seen on Halloween town before, it kind of make him curious, what could it have been?... it looked almost like…

Quickly and by reflexes Sora's clawed hand catch something that was about to hit his head, looking at it he identify the object as a candy bar.

"Great!" he open it and started eating it, all the while hearing the little giggles coming from some dead bushes "You better get out of there, I already heard you!" he said a mischievous light shining on his eyes.

Then three little figures jumped out all of them laughing out loud. They were like children in costumes; one was a demon, other a skeleton and the other a witch.

"Lock, Shock, Barrel!" said Sora with enthusiasm "What were you three doing hiding there?"

"Well, we kind of were sneaking" said barrel.

"We wanted to see you, oh mighty prince Sora!" said Lock mockingly, the three bowed playfully making Sora laugh.

"You guys! Did you saw my presentation?" he asked.

"We did, from the window that is…" said Shock.

"Man, I almost thought the mayor was going to pee himself!" declared barrel.

"OH!" Shock said looking at him closely "Theirs something different about you tonight Sora… Something that makes you even scarier"

"Geez, here she goes again with all girly stuff!" whined barrel.

"Shock likes Sora, Shock likes Sora!" chanted Lock.

"That's not true!" yelled her angrily "And if you don't shut your mouth I'll burn you as if you had already gone to hell!" the boy shut up a little angry at her threat "It's just there's something…oh, I know! You've got a mask! Your own mask!"

The three looked at Sora.

"You've finally got your own mask Sora!" Said Barrel.

"Yeah! Sally made it for me!" he explained.

"Forget about who made it, you've got a new mask, and that we have to celebrate!" yelled the demon "Common let's go make some tricks around town!"

The three turned and started to walk, but after a few seconds they noticed Sora wasn't fallowing them, so they turned to him.

"What are you waiting for? Common!" yelled Lock.

"Um… well… you see guys, I really appreciate it, but I can't go now" he said a little sad.

"What?! Why not?!" asked Barrel.

"I've got a meeting with the mayor, and Jack is counting on me to be there"

"Oh I see… Sora's got important business to attend to" said an angry Lock.

"More important than going with his old friends" added an angry Shock.

"Guys… I…"

"Forget it… after all; you're the prince now, aren't you?" the tone that Barrel used was filled with poison.

"Yeah, and we are just your old friends, forget about it…"

"Yeah, we don't need you, and you don't need as" Shock turned around.

"Is as they say" Barrel turned around two.

"Yeah, common guys, let's go have fun between FRIENDS!" The three disappeared in a dark ally.

Sora just stared at them till they were gone.

"Guys… "he called but no one answered "Um… well…" they were mad but Sora trusted they would chill out a little with time, he turned around and before continuing his way he said to no one in particular "Thanks for the candy!"

Ooo

Well, there you have chapter Three, I'm Sorry for updating so slowly but I'm on exams and I might take a little.

Hope You like it, and if you do, please review.


	4. What a meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Ooo

What a meeting

Kairi was walking around in the forest she had been earlier on. She was really scared since that strange looking shadow had seen her. She was sure that that monster knew of her… but she didn't know why no one had come to pursue her, not that she minded that thought.

She wanted to go home, she wanted to feel the snow beneath her feet again, to feel the smell of cakes and pies absolutely every where. But she couldn't find that door again. She was sure she had arrived around that place, but even after looking for almost half and hour, the door didn't appear.

Tired, Kairi decide to take a sit on a rock. She noticed that her happy colored clothes contrasted against the dull dead colors of the forest, if someone was searching for her, it would be easy to find her. _"Just look for the red spot between the tress"_ she said to herself. She felt like crying, but then a noise made her turn.

There looking at her, was that big spider. Kairi felt somewhat happy to see something familiar, but at the same time felt angry because for helping that spider she became lost.

"It's you!" she yelled standing up "I hope you are happy, because now you are in home, but I'm lost!" she said almost with tears.

The spider just turned around and started to go away. Kairi noticed that and decided to fallow it.

"Wait there, don't you leave me alone!" she said, the spider noticed her fallowing and started to run away, Kairi, annoyed as she was, didn't care where she was going, only caring about getting that spider for taking her from home and then leaving her alone.

Ooo

"And everyone was like AHH and then everyone went Ohh! And they had a face like this NNN!" said Sora while telling Zero about his little presentation "and then they clapped and cheered!" he added with glee.

Zero barked happily for his master's son story. Zero had been friends with Sora since Jack introduce them a few months ago. Maybe it was because Zero was a puppy spirit and liked Sora's eagerness to play around. But whatever it may have been, both were really good friends now.

"And Sally gave me this mask… Oh, I'm so happy Zero! I finally belong somewhere! Isn't that great?" Zero licked his face to express his joy.

"Hahaha…., but, I really hope the guys would get over their bad mood, it wasn't like I didn't wanted to play right?" he asked, Zero nodded "And talking about playing, Hey Zero how about a tag game before I go back, uh?" Zero barked floating up and down in emotion.

Sora just laughed at it "Ok, I'll give you five seconds of advantage, ready?" Zero nodded turning to fly "GO!"

Zero floated thru the forest's trees escaping at great speed, and five second later, Sora started to fallow him using a combination of running and floating.

Ooo

Kairi continue to run after the spider, but it was proving to be very difficult, since the spider seemed to merge with its surroundings, only the yellow stripes on its body giving it away.

But after running for almost ten minutes straight she gave up and stopped. Trying to recover her breath she noticed she was on a clearing in the forest, but unfortunately the door wasn't there either.

She was about to look for the spider again, when a barking caught her attention. Right out of nowhere a dog looking ghost appeared and flew right thru her body. Kairi felt a chill go thru her whole body. She was about to turn to see what that had been when a laughing shadow appeared out of the trees.

"I'll catch you Zero, just you…" the shadow stopped right in front of her. She could recognize it, it was that monster, the terrible monster she saw back on that strange town, and she went cold "Um… I know you!" he yelled with a smile, but unfortunately she fall unconscious right there.

Ooo

"Do you think she's awake?" there was a voice near her, but she couldn't recognize it.

She could hear some barking.

Slowly she opened her eyes, all was blurry for a few seconds, but when she finally noticed her surrenders she wished she didn't open them.

"Hi!" said the monster in front of her.

"AHHHH!!" Kairi backed away as far as she could against a tree.

"I knew it!" he said getting close "You're a human! At first I thought I might have made a mistake with a new undead, but you're really a human!" Kairi's face showed all her fear as she tried to disappear against the tree "Hahaha! Am I really that scary?!" he asked laughing, she nodded fearfully "Wow, you saw that Zero, I'm so impressive I even impress myself!" Kairi closed her eyes very tight trying to think about somewhere else, far from this nightmare. Sora just cocked his head to one side "Hey, you don't need to be that scared you know?" Kairi opened one eye to see him just sitting there with a smile, now that she thought about it, the first impression might be frightening but looking at him better he wasn't that scaring, he looked more mischievous than anything "Today isn't Halloween on your world, so I don't need to scare you to death" he said, well maybe he was a little dangerous after all.

"Ha-Halloween?" she stuttered.

"Un!" he answered nodding "If I'm correct it should be in a few months… but it's really strange for a human to be here, normally we are the ones who go there" he scratched his head in thought.

"Where?" she asked confused.

"Uh?"

"Where do you normally… g-g-g-o?" she said as he looked at her closer.

"The human world! WE the inhabitants of Halloween go to the Human World ones a year… don't you know that?" he asked innocently.

"_The human world? That's where Santa goes to give the presents"_

"I didn't come from there…" she said.

He turned to her surprised.

"You don't? But, you're a human, aren't you?" he asked

She nodded and said.

"But I come from Christmas Town" At hearing this Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I… I don't know where that is…" he answered holding his chin with a hand.

Out of nowhere the spider she had been looking for jumped on Sora's head. Sora looked at it. Kairi saw as the boy in front of her just stared at the spider in silence. And then…

"Oh, I see!" the young nightmare stood up "You came because of an accident, you helped him come back, but you can't find the door home, right?" he asked.

"H-how do you know that?" she asked nervously.

"He said it… he also said he's sorry for all of this, he didn't expected you to fall after him, even thought I don't quite get what happen here I know you helped him home, so I have to help you home too!" he said energetically, she had to admit it was funny "OH, by the way" he said looking back at the spider on his head "You better go home now, your wife has been looking for you… and I don't know you but I'll run to her side before she becomes a real widow" the spider shook a little before jumping to the floor and started running away.

"Well…"added the young boy "Let's go!" he said taking her hand and puling her to her feet.

"W-where…?" she didn't know if she should trust him or not.

"I said I'll help you home, and I'll do it!" he exclaimed.

"But….."

"Your name?" he said out of nowhere.

"uh?... Ka-Kairi" she stuttered.

"Well Kairi, I'm Sora. Now I don't really know where your door might be, but I know someone that might know" Then he took her in his arms almost making the girl scream "After all, no one knows this place better than Jack! Now, hold on tight for I'm a little late and this might be rough"

And they were both enveloped in shadows. Kairi wanted to scream, she needed to scream, but inside something told her to believe in this strange boy, ghost, or creature; there was this strange sense of familiarity on his voice she could not deny, so she just hold tight to his neck and closed her eyes.

Ooo

Well, chapter four finished!

Please review!


	5. I know your dad

When the darkness disappeared and the cold breeze of Halloween's night touched her skin, Kairi opened her eyes. She noticed that Sora had taken her back into the city, the center of it to be exact. No one seemed to be around but she couldn't stop herself from looking everywhere as if expecting something horrible to jump and scare her. But besides her the only living (or maybe not living, who knows) creature was Sora who was looking at her curiously. She was very tense and that seemed to make him smile.

"No need to worry, at this time everyone is usually at their home, so aside from me you don't have to be scared from anyone" Kairi knew by his face that he didn't meant it as a threat but it still made her shiver.

"T-thanks" she stuttered.

Sora turned around muttering a 'no problem'. He got near to the dark iron fences of Jack's original mansion "This is where I live, Jack must be waiting for me to join him inside, I'll get there and ask him to help you…"

Kairi looked at Sora waiting for him to continue.

"Etto… I know this will be out of the blue but… can I make you a question before entering?" he said sounding strangely serious.

Kairi was a little startled for his sudden change of attitude but nodded to his request.

"Ok… well, if you're a human, even if you don't live on the human world, you may know another human, do you know a boy named Riku?" he asked slowly.

The question was simple, but she couldn't have expected it from Sora. Blinking a few times and trying to find an answer on her mind she said.

"I…I'm sorry, I don't know him" her words made him feel a little disappointed which made her feel bad "Sorry"

"Ah… no need to feel sorry… really, there was a very little chance someone who doesn't live on that world would know him…"

"W-why do you need him for?" she asked letting her curiosity take the best of her.

He smiled at her.

"He… he's my best friend… I think…" she looked at him with more confidence "I just want to know if his Ok"

For the first time she smiled at him, which seemed to startle him a little.

"Well… my dad knows all the boys and girls from around the world… maybe when I get back I can ask him about your friend"

"You'll do that?!" he asked excitement clearly visible on his face, which was a centimeter from Kairi's.

"Y-y-yes" she answered intimidated at his reaction.

"Wahoo!" he exclaimed jumping and laughing; Kairi had to admit it was kinda cute "OK! Let's go!" while he said that he opened the fence that gave a very spooky screech "While I go inside, you can wait on the front yard" Kairi gave a look at the 'front yard' '_more like the grave yard to me'_ the place was really like the graveyard but with rocks instead of gravestones. Being inside didn't sound very appealing but being outside sounded worse.

"O-ok" she said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" with that she saw him being enveloped on shadows before disappearing.

When he was out of sight she let out a sigh of relieve.

"Now… I just hope I can trust him… And I'm not that sure I can trust that Jack he talks about…"

Ooo

"Jack! Jack!" yelled the young nightmare while running towards the dining room "Jack I'm back" he said when he saw the pumpkin king talking to Sally.

"Sora, Where were you young man?" asked Jack with a serious tone "The mayor is going to be here at any moment"

"I'll go look at the food" said Sally turning "Sora please don't get late next time"

"I'm waiting for your answer young nightmare"

Sora looked at Jack a little nervous then he remembered Kairi was waiting outside.

"Jack… Sir, I just met someone very strange!" he said.

"Strange?"

"Yes… her costume is red like blood and has a strange hat… but it isn't like a witch's… she smells sweet … she is alive, and she is a human" he said as if it were something really strange.

"A human dressed in red… with a hat and smell like sweet?" asked Jack thinking about and old man he used to know.

"Yeah"

"You sure it's a her?" he asked confused.

"Dad! …I might not know much, but I'm sure it's a girl!" he said getting soft pink color on his cheeks.

"Hahaha… sorry for that" said Jack as he put his hand on his son's back "Ok, could you present her to me?"

"That's what I brought her for, she wants help to go back home"

"Where?"

"Where?... uhm… it was a place called kurisma or chritma… or something like that!"

"Christmas" exclaimed Jack.

"That!" said Sora with a goofy smile "Can you help her?"

"I think I might…" said Jack walking towards the exit "Sora, guide me to her"

"Sure!"

Ooo

Kairi was getting a little nervous from all the waiting.

"What if that Jack tries to hurt me?... it was a skeleton… I don't know…"

Then she heard the sound of the door from the mansion opening and saw the white figure of the skeleton fallowed closely by Sora. By a simple reaction she tried to hide behind a rock but it was obvious they had already seen her. They walked towards her while she tried to disappear.

"It's her Jack" said Sora walking till he was in front of her "Kairi what are you doing?" he asked.

She opened her eyes to look at him and simply said "nothing"

"I see" said Jack making her shiver from fear "Sora, would you please tell your mom about our guest and tell her to come?"

"Course!"

Seeing him going away made Kairi even more scared, maybe he made her nervous, but at least she knew he wasn't going to harm her… but this skeleton… who knows what he can do.

Waiting till his son was out of view he turned towards the little girl who was obviously trembling of fear. He took a few seconds to look at her clothes that really made him remember old Santa Clause.

When Jack tried to look at her closely she shut her eyes tightly. Jack just smiled his most gentle smile and said to her.

"Merry Christmas?"

Kairi opened her eyes and gave a look at Jack who was looking at her sweetly.

"So you are from Christmas town?" he asked, she nodded slowly.

"By any chance do you know How Santa Clause is doing?" he asked.

"Ah?! You know my dad?" Jack's face got as surprised as her was.

"Oh! So you are Santa's little girl?"

Kairi nodded before saying "Then you really know him?"

"Yes… you could say we had our own story… but that's not important, please tell me little girl what's your name?" he asked taking seat on one of the rocks.

"I'm Kairi Clause Sir"

"Well Kairi I'm Jack Skeleton, Sora's dad, could you tell me how you came here?"

Kairi nodded and told him her story. By some reason she was slowly starting to feel more and more comfortable around this strange person.

After a few minutes…

"I see, so you fell through the door and when you woke up you couldn't find the door back?"

"Yes…"

"Well, That's natural, by some reason when you fall through a door you arrive to a place far from the door back… but don't worry I know were your door is!"

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, well if you like I can take you back to Christmas Town"

She thought she would cry.

"I really would like that!" she said.

That was the moment Sora and Sally arrived.

"Oh… I see what you said Sora"

"Sally, my dear, I want to present you Santa's daughter, Kairi Claws"

"It's Clause" corrected Kairi.

"Yes, Hahaha, sorry, I always get confused…"

"Kairi!" said Sora running towards her "Jack can help you?"

"Yes" she answered with a smile.

"Great!"

"Sora" said Jack "I would take your little friend back to her home, but you must enter and wait for the mayor with Sally"

"WHAT?!" he said nearly falling to the floor "but dad! If you take her and I don't go with you I might not see her again!" he whined like a child.

"Maybe, but you should remember she is from other world" said Jack as he neared his wife "Sally please keep him here"

"Yes Jack, be careful"

"I will"

"It's not fair…" said Sora to Kairi "How would you tell me about Riku?"

She remembered that and notice she really had given Sora hope, so she could not go away.

"Maybe I can come back?" she said

"Maybe…" said Jack making both teens turn around "I we talk to Santa maybe he'll allow you, that way you won't have to say goodbye to your new friend Sora"

The young nightmare nodded happily before taking Kairi's hand.

"Then, I'll see you later Kairi!"

Kairi smiled and said "See you later Sora"

Ooo

Well there it is, chapter five, hope you like it.

R&R


	6. Aquestion not to be ask

A question not to be asked

A question not meant to be asked

Kairi was fallowing Jack around the pumpkin patch. 'He isn't that bad after you get used to his presence' she thought, the skeleton seemed more like a gentleman than a monster now.

"So, How is Santa these days?" he asked trying to start a conversation with the girl.

"Well, he is very busy, after all Christmas is very near now"

Jack nodded remembering the day of one of his favorites holidays "Oh, yes. It should be in a month, right?"

Kairi nodded.

Jack turned a little to look at her face.

"I guess you might have many questions about my world, please feel free to ask" he offered.

"Thank you" she said, he just gave her a skeleton smile.

"Then, what would you like to know?"

She thought for a second before deciding what would be her first question.

"What is Halloween?" Jack smiled; he was expecting that question first.

"Let me think how to explain it… Halloween is a holiday when we, nightmares of every type, go to the human world to scare boys and girls of every age"

Kairi frowned at the idea of a monster enjoying a kid's fear.

"That's horrible" she said before covering her mouth, she really hoped Jack wouldn't be offended by her words.

He only laughed a little at her expression.

"Not as much as you think" he said "For you'll see, human children enjoy this holiday very much. They even dressed up like they favorite monsters and try to scare each other themselves. You may not understand this, but fear can sometimes make people feel more a live and exited"

Kairi thought about it; maybe it was possible that fear could sometimes be good, but since she was from a place filled with joy and peace, she didn't like the idea. Deciding to leave that aside, she went for another question.

"Ok, next question… What is Sora?"

"Sora?" Jack's grin became larger "He's quite the most special nightmare I've ever seen. He's a mixture of three different monsters; a vampire, a spectrum and a trickster. But leaving his origins aside his generally a good boy"

Kairi didn't really know what a vampire, a spectrum or trickster was, but thought that maybe it was best not to know right now. Instead she decided to continue with her next question, which was one of the things that really were making her curious right now.

"Then, if Sora is all of that… who is Riku?" This time Jack's reaction surprised her. The skeleton stopped dead on his track "Jack, sir?" she hoped she didn't ask something that she wasn't supposed to ask.

"Um… Riku you said?" his tone sounded a little uneasy "If I'm correct, that's a human name…" that was all he said before continuing to make his way around the dark forest.

Kairi took note of his grim expression after that question. Maybe she really wasn't supposed to ask, or even know that name? Whatever the case, Jack stayed in silence till they arrive to a clear on the forest.

"Here we are" said the skeleton "The door with the tree is the door to your world" Kairi walked towards it almost crying 'the door to home' she thought "Normally I would stay in my own world, but it may be easier for you if I'd explain to your dad what happened. Besides, I promised Sora to ask your dad for his permission for you to come back to visit him" She nodded as he opened the door allowing the dark vortex to be seen "Here, give me your hand" she did as he said. It felt very strange, his bony hands were very cold jet welcoming, almost as welcoming as his dad's. Then a familiar breeze of air pulled them inside.

Ooo

The cold snow, the big trees, she was home. She felt very happy as her hands took a handful of snow.

"Snow" she heard behind her, turning she saw Jack taking a bite of the freezing white stuff "It's been very long since I felt this nice cold sensation" She smiled at him and for a second and thought 'How will Sora react if he were to see Snow?' shaking her head she forced herself to remember where she was supposed to be "I guess you can guide me from here?"

She nodded, and took his hand pulling him to the path to Christmas Town.

Ooo

In Christmas Town

"Continue searching till you find that girl!" said the voice of the elder amplified by his little radio thing "She must be somewhere!"

"Elder Cid, I already search all the houses"

"Then search around the hills of snow Tidus!"

"Cid, Sir, I search around the frozen lake, but nothing!"

"Don't give up Selphie, look around the train station!"

"Ya, old man! I already looked everywhere I could think about!"

"Then think again about more places and search Wakka!"

"Nothing yet?" asked a gentle voice behind the old elf.

"No, nothing" he turned around to look at the woman behind him "I just don't know where that child might be Aerith"

Aerith was a Christmas spirit that protected the humans, almost like a guardian angel.

"Don't worry Cid; I'm sure you'll find her"

"Yeah, but… It's not like she's going to pop out of nowhere and yell…"

"CID, I'M HOME!"

"Exactly that" Cid said before realizing that it had been real. Turning around, both elders looked at a joyful Kairi running towards them waving her hand. They run towards the girl as did many elves that were around.

"Kairi!" said Cid exited "Where have you been young lady, you got us worried sick!"

"Sorry" she said as Aerith gave her a motherly hug.

"Kairi, good to see you ok"

Kairi felt how a single tear fell from her eye "I'm really sorry… I just went through a weird experience"

"Well, you can explain it to the boss, he and his wife were the most worried ya!" said Wakka.

Kairi nodded and remembered Jack "Oh, yes" she turned to a house and call "Mister, Please come this way"

Everyone turned to look at the person Kairi had called and many elves felt themselves starting to faint.

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Jack, trying to look less intimidating, but it just didn't worked well enough.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

Ooo

Inside the house of Santa Clause.

"She'll be fine dear" said Santa trying his best to comfort his distressed wife.

"But no one had seen her all day" she said between sobs.

"I know, but I've got all the elves looking for her, they are going to find her soon, you'll s-" suddenly a massive screaming was heard from outside, startling the couple.

Then the door to their home was opened and closed very quickly as a young elf entered almost in hyperventilation.

"Tidus, what's going on?" asked Santa.

The young one was trembling and trying desperately to talk while trying to catch his breath.

"Th-the-the-ther-there isa …. A-a-a-a-a mon-monster… out-side" he said "thereisamonsteroutsideandithaskairi!" he yelled before finally fainting.

The couple didn't understand very well but at the mention of monster and Kairi they both decided to look by themselves. But when they opened the door, they were faced with utter chaos. Elves were running around, screaming, losing their minds to fear.

"There is only one creature able to wreck havoc this easily" he said determinate as he walked to the center of the town, the place were all the elves seen to be running from, and there, next to the carrousel was the one creature that always seemed to make a disaster only with good intentions "Jack Skellington!" he exclaimed making said creature turned to look at him with a wide grin.

"Sandy Claws!" he exclaimed.

"It's Santa Clause" laughed the cheerful man. Jack walked towards him and offered a bony hand, which was taken with pleasure by Santa. At these action, all the elves appeared to realize that the creature was not going to eat their little hearts and bite their pointy ears as one very scared elf shouted (Tidus) "Jack, It's been so long… I thought we had an agreement for you to stay on your world so something like these didn't happen"

Jack frowned sadly.

"I wasn't intending on scaring anyone hear, I'm really sorry for that" Santa nodded in understatement "I do remember that agreement, but I had to come so I could explained what happened" he said pointing to the girl that was hiding behind the carrousel to avoid the screaming elves "to her. Come here Kairi"

She run directly towards her mom and dad's arms "Mom, dad!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh, Kairi" Mrs. Clause said feeling the stress disappear at the sight of the girl.

"I'm really sorry for disappearing" she said and turned to Jack "Mister Jack brought me back"

"Brought you back? Then that means…" But Jack stopped him before saying.

"Maybe we can discuss this somewhere else?" he offered.

"Of course, let's go to the house" Santa said and mention for Jack to fallow.

Ooo

After a few hours of explaining, Santa Clause finally understood why his daughter had disappeared.

"I see, so when she was trying to help a member of Halloween Town to go back home, she accidentally fell through the door?"

"I don't know how to thank you Mister Skellington" said Mrs. Clause.

Jack shook his skull "Fortunately for Kairi, my son, Sora, found her, which is how I was able to bring her here. He deserves all the credit, especially because he could have harm her if he had being too playful, but he was very gentle with her"

Kairi felt a little uneasy about it, but then thought that, since Sora had been really nice with her without knowing her, just like Jack, they weren't that bad.

"Well, since that boy seemed to be a nice kid I wouldn't mind that they both see each other from time to time… but then again, I don't know about her being in Halloween town…"

"If you worry that a nightmare might harm her, you don't have to, since Oogie Boogie there are not any evil nightmares… besides I'll make sure that everyone knows that they should not harm Santa's daughter" the conversation continued with Jack giving reasons as to why Kairi could go to his world without worry and soon Kairi fell asleep on the couch "Is she really asleep?" asked Jack with a low voice.

"Yes, she had a hard day" said her mom as she caressed her hair.

"She really did… but back to the situation, Santa, please, I beg you to allow Kairi to go back. I haven't seen Sora so exited and happy about meeting someone, let him see her again" Jack said seriously.

"I don't know Jack; we may be putting them both through something they might not be able to go through… I understand you want to see your son happy, and I want to see her happy too, but we know there are things that are better to leave untouched… things that are left unsaid"

"Riku"

"Exactly" said Santa "We may have caused more harm than good… I'm telling you, I'm not sure about this…"

"Maybe your right"

"Maybe you two should stop hiding" said Mrs. Clause causing both to look at her "I'm sure that things went this way because they were meant like this. Those two meet each other, so now all you have to do is allow them to see each other again" she declared.

They both nodded at her words, maybe she was right and maybe it was for the best…but then again, maybe not.

Ooo

That was chapter six.

Hope you enjoyed it.

R&R


	7. Waking time

When she woke up she was back at her bedroom, on her warm bed, over her fluffy pillows

When she woke up she was back at her bedroom, on her warm bed, over her fluffy pillows. It almost felt like a dream, like all that Halloween stuff had been just a nightmare. '_Yeah, it had to be that way, and Sora, and Jack… Wait a second…'_ she sit up on her bed really fast, making herself dizzy _'Jack! Jack came with me back to Christmas, he was discussing with dad about… about me going back to visit Sora!' _she suddenly felt bad for trying to deny Sora's existence after she had promised to help him.

"So you're finally awake, dear" she heard the voice of her mom on the door. Mrs. Clause had a tray with a mug of hot chocolate and plate of pancakes "Hope you're hungry" she said placing the tray in front of Kairi.

She didn't thought she was hungry till she took the first bite of pancakes. In only a few minutes Kairi had finished all her breakfast.

"Thank you mom"

"Guess you were really hungry" she commented smiling

"I guess" Kairi looked around her bedroom, she really had missed it "Mom, where is Jack?" she asked a little worried for the skeleton man.

"He went back home" explained Mrs. Clause taking a sit on Kairi's bed "He had many things to take care of"

Kairi felt a little bad for not saying goodbye after all the skeleton did for her.

"Don't worry Kairi" said Mrs. Clause with a smile "He knew you were very tired. Besides, at the end, your dad acceded that you go back to visit your new friend from time to time"

Kairi felt her mood lighten very much. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to meet her scary friend again.

"Then I'm allowed to?" she asked happily.

"Yes, but your dad said that only when you were done with work, and you have to tell us before going"

The young girl nodded exited "Then I'll start with my chores right away" she exclaimed.

"But, before, I suggest you change" said her mom. Kairi looked at herself on her pajamas of cute little Christmas bears and blushed at the thought of almost opening her door allowing some elves see her with it.

"I guess you're right" she said embarrassed as her mom laughed at her expense.

Ooo

"He got so tired. He really wanted to see you back, but the talk with the mayor exhausted him" said Sally in gentle voice as she looked over to a sleeping Sora on a strange looking sofa.

"I see" said Jack with a smile "Well, guess we can wait till he rests enough to tell him the good news" Jack got near the sleeping boy and scooped him on his thin arms with easy "Let's take him to his room" Sally nodded as she fallowed him.

Jack started to descend a trail of stairs to the lowest part of his mansion. It almost looked like a dungeon, only a few candles illuminating the place. On the center of the dark room there was a black coffin, four candles surrounding it. Jack walked towards it and waited for Sally to open the lid.

The inside of the coffin was covered with red cushions. There was a pillow and old silk red sheets. Sally took the old sheet of and Jack put the sleeping nightmare on the inside with much care. Sally slowly crossed Sora's hands over his chest and covered him with the old sheet to make him comfortable. Then she proceeded to take off his mask and gave him a little kiss on his cold forehead.

"Sleep well Sora" she said gently.

Jack moved a few bangs of hair out of the boy's face careful not to wake him up "Have sweet nightmares young one"

Then the couple closed slowly the lid allowing their adopted son to be enveloped by the welcoming darkness of the inside of the coffin. Then they left the room hand in hand.

Ooo

Kairi was working really hard. She helped Cid to make his rounds, helped Selphie to make the inventory of the production of teddy bears, helped Tidus to clean the snow from the port of the sleigh, and helped Wakka to paint candy canes. She even helped Santa to review his list again. But it was worth it, because on the few hours she had for a deserved brake she looked through the lists of every year trying to search for a name in especial, Riku.

She searched around many books, for a human boy named Riku, and indeed she found the name, but not the boy. The problem? She had hundreds of Rikus but not a face to connect with the name. She needed to know how this kid look like to be able to find him, and since she didn't knew him, only one creature could help her, and it was Sora.

So she worked and worked till exhaustion, till one week later, when her father agreed to let her go back to Halloween. She was exited, but he wasn't that much.

"Ok, so you have your bag… you have some food there, don't forget the way back. Now make sure not to get near anyone that looks too dangerous, remember not to eat anything there, don't get far, find your friend and stay away from the dark places if that's even possible" Santa was so nervous to let Kairi go that he was repeating for a third time all the things he thought she needed to keep on mind.

"Dad, don't worry, I'll be ok" She said giving him a hug, then she gave one to her mom "take care of him mom, there's no reason to fear"

Mrs. Clause nodded to her daughter and they waved goodbye.

Kairi walked towards the door that would let her meet once again with her frightening friend.

Ooo

Sora was walking around the forest; he had been waiting for Kairi to appear. When Jack told him that she was going to be able to come and visit he couldn't contain his joy. That girl was very interesting to him. Besides, she offered to help him to find Riku, and that made her even more especial.

"Wonder if she had found anything" he wondered aloud "Well, I don't really have much to do today, I think I'll go and play with Zero in the graveyard" and with a happy smile he started to run _I wonder when she'll come to visit_

Ooo

I know it's not much, but I hope you like it xD


End file.
